Don't Leave Me
by Minako Ishida
Summary: Wowie. This is interesting. I won't say much, but this is a Daiken fic, with a hint of Taito. Please read it and review! Tankie ^^
1. Don't Leave Me Part One

Don't Leave Me

Hiyoooo minna-san! This is the first Digimon fic I have ever written. Yes I know it sucks, so you don't have to flame me telling me that. Heehee. Um…I dunno why in the name of Tai's panties I wrote this. It's just…weird. It's told from Davis' point of view and has Daiken/Taito in it, so if either of those offend you, discontinue reading!!! When I was writing this I just kinda flowed with it, so yeah…I wanted Davis to have a syco part, so I made him have one. lol. Also, don't ask about the title. I just had to think of something sappy. And it kinda fits…towards the end…anyhoo, enjoy!

((Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters. They all belong to their respective owners. Hah. Hahahahaha! Now you people can't sue me! XD))

Don't Leave Me

I lightly kick the soccer ball around. Left, left, right knee, right, knee, left. Sighing, I let it hit the floor as I slouch into my desk chair. "You okay?" asks Veemon from my bed. "Yeah, of course I'm okay! I just don't want to do my homework, ya know?" Of course I'm lying. Lying through my teeth. He knows that. But he tries to play along anyway. "Um…Davis?" "Yeah?" "It's Friday night. You don't _have_ to worry about homework." I plant a goofy look on my face as I turn to look at Veemon. "Right…" I reply, adding that hint of ignorance to my voice. That'll make him believe me. Everyone is always telling me I'm a moron anyway. Might as well live up to the part.

"Davis!" my mom calls. I slip my head out my bedroom door. "Yeah Mom?" 

"Someone's here to see you."

Glancing at my Digimon, I shuffle out into the hall, where I see Mom and…him. No. Kami-sama no. It must be someone else. Maybe Cody, or TK. But not him. Please. My mind is reeling…huh? Why is Mom slipping on her coat? 

"Davis, sweetie, I'm going out for awhile. Your sister isn't home, so you and your friend will have the place to yourselves. See you later!" She says cheerfully, and shuts the door behind her.I must have the worst luck in the world. Me and him. Alone. There's an awkward silence.

"Hi Ken. Hey, come on in! You want anything?" I smile and lead him into the living room. He's being awfully quiet, I think nervously, is something wrong? I can hardly hear him when he says, "A soda would be nice." 

So I head into the kitchen, trying to act suave and debonair. No wonder everyone calls me a moron. I trip over my own feet, almost fall flat on my face, but catch myself before I do. I can hear him giggling. My cheeks are beginning to grow hot, so I grab two sodas and site down next to him. Handing him one, I ask curiously, "So, why are you here"? He cracks the soda open and takes a sip. I wait patiently. "Well…" Why is he looking down and not at me?

"Do you think it's stupid to love someone you don't have any chance with?"

The words struck me in the face like a metal bar. My hands tighten around the soda can. "W-what?" I couldn't have just heard what I thought I did. It couldn't be. What he said…that has to mean someone of the same gender, another*guy*. Do I dare believe…he could be talking about…me?

"I said, do you think it's stupid to love someone you don't have any chance with?" He's looking at me now. I can see so much pain in those eyes. People always say that the eyes are the window to the soul. I hope not. His eyes are so cloudy and dark. There's too much pain in there.

I sit back and pretend to think. Think about that? Hah! I pondered that question often in the past few weeks. Of course I don't think it's stupid. That's what I'm doing right now, isn't it?

It struck me then. He couldn't be talking about me. Of course not. I'm so stupid. Ken is probably talking to me about some girl he knows, and he came to me because we're "best friends". If only we were more than that…

"No. I don't think it's stupid at all." I finally conclude. Ken's face brightens. The clouds are starting to lift from his eyes and I can see the *real* Ken. Mmm, to be able to look into those eyes every time we…Davis. Stop thinking like that. It could never happen. Never.

I get the feeling I'm going to start crying soon, so I look down quickly. Ken gets up from the sofa and I can tell he's smiling. "Thanks Davis, I'll see you later!"

I don't even look up when the door closes.

Tears roll down my face and I vainly try to brush them away, but my hands aren't working with me. Sensing Veemon's presence, I try harder, but my damn fingers are still clutching the soda can. Veemon doesn't understand, but he hugs me the best way a Digimon can while I wail into the night.

***

The weekend passed fast, as usual, I think sourly. I went out with my friends, had some Digimon meetings…but I haven't seen Ken all weekend. And to top it all off, I'm trying to finish up this stupid English assignment when it's 10:22 PM on a Sunday night. Finally, I finish the last word and flop onto my bed, exhausted. I would have fallen asleep right then and there if it wasn't for a jab in my ribs. "Hey Davis?" Veemon asks timidly. "Mmm?" I reply, beginning to get mildly perturbed. "Have you thought up a plan to beat Arukennymon* yet?" It was 10:37 PM on a Sunday night, I had had a hectic week, Ken was troubling me, my nerves were frayed…and Veemon had just pushed me over the edge.

I sat straight up and glared at Veemon. He shrunk away from my gaze. "No, I haven't yet. In fact, I don't have the faintest idea what to do." Veemon tries to say something, but I cute him off before he can even open his mouth. Standing now, I begin to pace back and forth. "I know what you were going to say. I know I'm supposed to be the one who comes up with all the ideas. I'm supposed to be the leader. Well, I'M SICK OF IT!!" My feet stop pacing and I rip those damn goggles off my head. They hit the floor with a slight thump. I'm yelling now, and I'm surprised Mom hasn't barged in yet. "TAI CAN HAVE THE GOGGLES BACK!" I screech, "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

There's a few mintues of silence. I'm staring at my feet, and I get the sense Veemon is still by my bed, frozen with shock. But suddenly, I feel a slight tugging on my shorts. Looking down, there he is, and he timidly offers me the goggles. I take them and snuggle them back into place on my head. "Thanks," I mumble. Neither of us speaks as I change, turn off the lamp, and we both crawl into bed. Finally, as I'm drifting off to sleep, I hear his question: "Were you serious?"

I manage to shrug before exhaustion clouds my mind over and I drift into an uneasy sleep.

***

Today was long. A little too long. I went to school, had a normal day there; went to the Digital world, had a normal time there. Ken was awfully happy. I think I was the only person who noticed though.

And now, I'm sitting here at my desk, questioning the lies that make up my life.

I used to think I liked Kari. Hell, maybe I even *did* actually like her. But it always just seemed like a little crush, or an infatuation. I remember the pang of jealousy I felt whenever she went with TK instead of me. But then I met Ken, and it seemed like something…clicked, you know? I always had fun around him and it felt like I could tell him anything. But I just convinced myself that was because we were best friends. What changed my mind was when I started dreaming rather…erotically…about him. Okay, sure, I'd had my share of Kari-bikini-all-over-me dreams, but sexual dreams about…a guy? And Ken, at that? It scared me. I refused to believe I was like…that. 

Then one day, I was running an errand for Mom, and I saw Tai…and Matt. I hid behind the nearest solid object and watched the whole little "date": from eating each other's ice cream, to the talking and laughing, and then the kiss goodbye. And then that got me thinking…was it really *that* bad?

When I got home, I was at a loss for words. I realized I must have been bi because I still liked Kari, but…I was *in love* with Ken. But I hid my feelings, because I knew Ken was definitely NOT like me. So I just continued to pretend to be obsessed with Kari. But now, after that question, I'll have to be extra careful of what I do or say. That question sparked a light in my soul.

Boy, have I changed. The old me wouldn't have been so obsessed over one person who didn't have the same feelings. The old me definitely wouldn't have agreed to be the leader of the new Digi-destined. The old me…I kinda miss him. Yes, I know that sounds weird, but *he* wouldn't have allowed himself to fall in love with his best friend. I don't know what happened. It was just like one day I was Davis, the next I was Davis, the Digi-destined leader and the person people should turn to. It's just…overwhelming! I didn't mean to blow up in Veemon's face like that. This is just too much for one kid! Especially me!

Yawning, I look down at what I had been doodling on during this daydream.

Ken.

That's all it says over my notebook now.

Ken, Ken, Ken, Ken.

My head hits the top of the desk. Hard.

***

((A/N- Okie, I dunno how to spell her name. Arukennymon*? I dunno. Someone tell me how to spell it please!! There's just one more part, so a total of two. I dunno why I split it up into parts. So don't ask. ^^;; SoooOOOooo…did you like the first part? ^^ Keep reading and review, pease! Tankie!))


	2. Don't Leave Me Part Two

Don't Leave Me Part Two

Hi again everyone! This is the second half to my corny fic, "Don't Leave Me." Some weird-ass crap happens in this part, like Ken almost slits his wrists…*cough* But anyway, hope you like this part…Davis calls Tai and Matt is there ^^ Okie have I spoiled enough for you? Heehee! There's some kissing and crap towards the end. Ehehehe…oops! I think I'm done babbling for now…ja!

((*insert standard Disclaimer here*))

Don't Leave Me, Part 2

I can feel my fingers shaking as I dial Tai's number. I shoo Veemon into my bedroom and shut the door. Sitting on the couch, I wait for someone to pick up. Just as I'm thinking that, I hear laughter on the other line. "Ow--Hello, Kamiya residence—hey, stop it!" I recognize that voice. It can't be!

"Matt?"

Suddenly the other line is devoid of all noise.

I swear, I could drop a pin and hear it hit the floor. "Davis? You, uh, want to talk to Tai?" Geez, he sounds nervous. "Yeah, can I talk to him?" There's shuffling on the phone as it's passed. "Hey, Davis! Kari's in her room, want me to get her?" So. Kari must already know about them. "No, I wanted to talk to you…by the way, why is Matt over there?" I can almost hear Matt swearing in the background. "Yeah um well…uh…" Hesitation fills his voice. "It's okay. I already know about you two. In fact I kinda um…wanted to ask you about it," I supply for them. I bet both their jaws dropped. It would have been funny to see if my hands weren't so clammy. 

"Okay so um…what did you want to ask? Do you want Matt to pick up the other phone?" Tai asks, sounding a bit more confident then before, and a bit worried, too. "Sure. That'd be cool." I hear a click and Matt's voice confirming that he's on the phone now too. "So…ask away, Davis!" Tai says. I take a deep breath. "Well, lately I've been questioning my…sexual preference…" I can hear Matt choke. "…and I've decided that, while chasing your sister was fun, Tai-"Tai laughs."-I think that I'm in love with Ken…but I don't know what to do." There's a long pause. "And I figured that since you two *were* best friends and now your…yeah…that you could help me." More silence. What if I made a mistake? Maybe I shouldn't have called Tai. Maybe they aren't even together. Nooooo, that last one is wrong. That kiss I saw definitely wasn't a friendship kiss.

A voice interrupts my thoughts. "Weeell…the only thing you shouldn't do is what you're doing right now," Tai says thoughtfully. "Huh?"

Okay, so maybe people base their accusations that I'm a moron on something.

"What you're doing right now is not telling him your true feelings. You never know. He could feel the same for you. At least try!" Matt suggests. I was starting to feel better. "Besides, worse comes to worse, you can tell him you were just pulling a prank!" I couldn't stop myself from allowing a small laugh escape my lips. "Thanks guys…," I told them. "No prob, dude. That's what friends are for. Well, best friends have a different use…" Matt said suggestively. Bet Tai was blushing. Matt said goodbye and then hung up the phone. "Okay Tai, I'll go tell him." Tai said goodbye, then paused. "Oh…and Davis?"

"Mmm? Oh, I won't tell anybody. Later." Tai sounded relieved. "Thanks man." The phone clicked, and I hung up mine. Time to face the music, I thought nervously. So I went into my room, grabbed some money for the bus over, reluctantly agreed to let Veemon come, and left.

***

Man, I hate taking the bus over to Ken's house. It gives me too much time to think. I bet people wouldn't believe me if I told them that. Yeah, well, despite everyone's popular beliefs, I'm not such a big airhead as everyone thinks I am. Sometimes you have to be stupid in order to be smart. I forget who said that, but whoever did must've been describing me.

Veemon is sleeping in my lap, undisturbed. A few people stare, but he's good at passing for a stuffed animal. Another good trait of his. He's the perfect companion. Idly playing with his ears, I hear the call for out stop. I hold Veemon and step off the bus, hearing it whiz past us to the next stop.

Well, it's now or never.

***

"Thank you, Mrs. Ichijouji! Have a nice evening!" I bow and smile, then run down the steps of the apartment building, Veemon at my heels. We sprint down the street towards the place Ken's mother told me he went. "Hey Davis…" Veemon asks tentivley as we round a corner. I look down at him, signaling him to continue, and then I look back up. "Why are you so eager to see Ken?" I blinked. How am I going to explain this to him? My run slows to a jog, which eventually slows to a walk until my feet are frozen in place.

How am I going to explain this to *everyone*?

"Hey, there he is!" Veemon exclaims. He points ahead of us where I see Ken's back. He's leaning against the railing, looking at the water. "Beautiful…" I sigh. I don't know if I mean Ken or the sunset.

Meanwhile, Veemon bounds over to Wormmon, who's sitting on a bench, a worried look splashed across his bug-like features. Coming closer to Ken, I see him raise something above his wrist. My eyebrows furrow as the setting sun catches the object, and I see the glint of something shiny and gray. A blade?!

"KEN!" I scream, running up to him and knocking the pocketknife from his hand. It fell into the deep water. Veemon and Wormmon watch with shock as I take Ken by the shoulders and shake him hard. "Ken Ichijouji! What do you think you are doing?!" My eyes soften as tears glisten on his face. "Honestly, Davis…I don't know!" He manages to choke out a laugh before more tears began to fall. "I was just at the end of my rope…I wasn't sure the person I love loved me back—I had a small flame of hope, but then it just…went out, and—" he hiccupped,"—I didn't want to hurt this person, like I hurt all those Digimon when I was the Emperor, and…" His tears were falling faster now, and without thinking, I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his back. I felt him tense with surprise but he loosened up and rested his head in the nook of my neck. He's so warm…this just feels right…man, I could get used to this.

We stood there for a moment, until I heard his sobs turn to sniffles. I reluctantly released him and he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. I can't take this anymore. Like I said before, it's now or never. With both hands slung around the back of his neck, I press my lips onto his.

Okay, so maybe that wasn't the brightest thing to do.

But Kami-sama, the sensation! His lips are so warm and soft and sweet, like sugar, or candy. My lips and his seem to fit together like pieces to a puzzle. I wait patiently for his lips to part. When they do, my tongue flits in, tasting him. It all feels so good…too good to be true in fact!

I finally break away, to breathe. His eyes are boring holes into mine, and I can't decipher what emotions I see in there. One of his hands slides onto my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine. "Davis, I—" he chokes out, but I put a finger to his lips. "Shh." Then I lean close again, this time my kiss harder, full of raw emotions: love, wanting, lust, excitement, longing, pain, contentment. My arms are wrapped so tightly around his neck that my right hand is brushing my left elbow. And still I taste. Finally his arms find their way onto my back and they explore up and down, producing chills. I'm sure the Digimon are wondering what in the name of Tai's panties we are doing, but let them wonder. Me and Ken are made for each other. I never want this moment to end.

He breaks away. Curious, I stare into his eyes. That's funny. I can't seem to see a single trace of the pain I saw in them the other day. Ken pushes his head towards mine until our foreheads are touching lightly. That's when I hear him whisper, "I love you, Davis." Then he pulls us apart and his lips come crashing back down onto mine.

Not that I mind.

THE END

((A.N.- So, didja like it? ^^ I think it was kawaii! Please review and I'll type more of my stories later. Sayonara! *huggles*))


End file.
